


Sorrow

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Basically angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst

Jordan's P.O.V(ish)

How could everything have gone so wrong in such a short period of time? We had been heading towards where Dianite’s body lay, everyone on guard. Well, except for one. Tom, as per usual, was joking around and being his usual self. He made us all relax, letting us ease out of some of the tension that had been building the whole trip. To everyone but me, Tom was relaxed and calm, but I could see a small trace of fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly, my boyfriend giving me a weak smile in response. I pecked him on the cheek, making Tucker and Sonja let out gross make out noises. We all laughed, probably because we were all on edge, not knowing what was to come.

When we had gotten to Dianite’s body, both Tom and Mot were ecstatic. Tom because, he was meeting his god face-to-face for the first time. Mot because Dianite was his (lover? friend?) he was close to Dianite. Once we were able to revive Dianite, the pair got even more excited, if that was even possible. Dianite pulled Tom in for a - probably - deserved noogie, Tom squirming and laughing at the gods antics. Finally, he released Tom, giving him an affectionate pat on the back before turning to Mot. Mot and Dianite held each other’s gazes for a while, before Dianite wrapped Mot into a hug, murmuring something into his ear. Mot nodded and pulled back, grinning happily.

“It’s good to have you back, m’lord.” Mot said happily.

"It is good to be back again.” Dianite replied, a happy smile on his face, much unlike the smiles the old Dianite used to give. “Now.” He said, looking around in thought. “Where is that brother of mine?” As if on cue, Mianite flew down beside Dianite, giving his brother a somber nod.

“Brother.” Mianite said, his face emotionless. Dianite was about to say something in return but was cut off by Tucker flying at him with the Kikoku. As he passed me, I noticed that his eyes were sky blue, not the darker brown that I knew. Tucker swung at Dianite, just barely missing him and killing him again. Dianite took off into the sky, quickly being followed by the possessed Tucker.

“Tucker! What are you doing!” Tom shouted, his eyes wide, staring at one of his best friends chasing his god around near the ceiling of the cave, weaving around stalagmites that protruded from the ceiling.

"He’s being possessed or something!” I told the others. “We need to snap him out of it!” We started to try and catch Tucker, in an attempt to snap him out of whatever had a hold on him. Whenever one of us got closed to out possessed friend, he would swing the Kikoku at us, most of the time it almost critically wounding one of us. Many minutes later, we were finally rewarded for our effort when Tucker snapped out of his possession.

“Holy shit guys.” Tucker panted, doubling over, his hand on his knees. “What the hell was that?”

“I believe,” Dianite said, “that my brother had something to do with this.” All eyes turned to Mianite, who stood a ways away from all of us. “What do you have to say for yourself brother?” Mianite turned to face us, his robotic eye glowing ominously. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when a dark grey blade stuck out of his chest. Mianite’s mouth hung open in shock, his one good eye wide open in what looked like a mixture of pain and surprise. He let out a choking noise before he dissolved into golden dust that drifted away, just like m’lady had before him. A hooded man stood behind where Mianite had once stood, holding a strange blade that somewhat resembled a sickle. The man scoffed in disdain at the spot where Mianite had stood, as though he had expected more of a fight.

“Not enough.” He mumbled, heaving his sword like thing onto his shoulder. He glanced up and looked at our ragtag group, focusing on Tom for a moment lover than I would have liked. I stepped in front of Tom slightly, gripping my sword handle invade he tried anything.

“Not enough what?” Sonja asked, curiosity filling her voice. I sent her a cautionary glance, not wanting to see her be attacked for just asking a simple question.

“Quintessence.” He said, louder this time. Dianite froze, obviously knowing what the hooded figure meant.

"You… you killed Mianite.” Tucker said in shock. “For.. quintessence? What does that even mean?” The hooded figure chuckled.

“Jericho, don't tempt him.” Dianite warned, his voice almost a growl. Tucker nodded, fearfully looking at the hooded man. “Leave us be, Botan.”

“Ah, mortals never do fail to amuse me.” The man chuckled darkly. “To put it simply, quintessence is inside gods, and it makes up the world. When a god dies, that quintessence either gets transferred to the person who took the gods life, or it rejoins the world, leaving the world to begin to decay.” A ball of dread began to fill my stomach, an acidic taste in my mouth. That's what had happened to Ianite. “Hmm. I guess I'll just have to make do with what I have.”

I didn't see it coming. He shoved me out of the way, going straight for Tom. Botan collided with Tom, a terrible metal on metal reaching sound being heard for a moment. Tom's eyes widened, his eyes glancing down and then back up at Botan’s face. His knees trembled, and then Botan drew the blade out of his abdomen, a horrid wet sound being made as he did. Tom glanced down and promptly collapsed, blood steadily pooling around his galled body.

Tom!” I shouted, rushing towards towards him. I pushed him over onto his back, so he was looking straight up. Blood was everywhere. It stained his white shirt, quickly spreading across my hands as I desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The wound was large and deep from what I could tell, and trying to move Tom only resulted in him whimpering in pain. Martha and Wag came up behind me, Martha sitting across from me. She began to try and heal him with her spell, but nothing was working.

“Uncle!” She said, her voice urgent and afraid. Dianite rushed over, trying his own spells on Tom. Tom let out a small groan and tried to curl in on himself. I pushed his head onto my lap with bloodstained hands.

"J-Jordan?” Tom said weakly, a hand reaching up to try and cup my face. I grabbed his hand and placed it against my cheek. He was ice cold. Tom smiled weakly at me, his teeth stained with blood. A tear trailed down my cheek, but Tom wiped it away gently. From behind me I could hear Tucker, Sonja, Mot and Wag attacking Botan, Martha jumping up and rushing to help them. I stayed put, wanting to be with Tom until the very end. Dianite placed a hand on my shoulder.

“He can't be saved, Jordan.” Dianite said sadly. I nodded and pulled Tom to my chest. He whimpered at the movement but pressed his head against my chest. I heard Dianite walk away, probably going to join the others in fighting Botan.

"Jay?” Tom whispered, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“Don't worry Tom. I'm right here.” I began to rock us back and forth, as though I was rocking a baby to sleep.

“I love you, Jordan. Go kick that fucker ass for me.” Tom mumbled, before I felt him relax into my arms, eyes closed peacefully. I felt anger race through me. Gently kissing Tom's forehead, I placed him on the ground, before turning to see the battle. Everyone seemed to be injured, except for Dianite and me. Botan was floating above a wounded Sonja, holding his blade up to strike he down for good. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver, feeling a strange calm wash over me. Kick his ass for me, I heard Tom's voice echo around in my head. Breathing in, I let my arrow fly, quickly shooting two more at Botan. He let out a scream of pain and fell off the side of the platform. It was over. We were safe.

“Jordan is he…” I heard Tucker say. “He's gone.” I said, breathing deeply to stop myself from crying. The room rumbled suddenly, causing gravel to fall from the ceiling.

“We've got to get out of here!” Martha shouted. We flew towards the exit, and I took one last look at Tom. He was laying on his back, eyes closed, resting peacefully. My heart clenched and I forced myself to turn away from him.

“Jordan, we're going to have to go through the portal!” Sonja shouted, pointing at a strange greeny-blue portal. I nodded at her, seeing many of the other jumping in before us. Sonja grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards, grabbing Tucker's hand as well.

"We jump on three!” I shouted. “One!” “Two!” “Three!” The last thing I heard before I fell into the void was Tom's voice.

_I love you, Jordan._


End file.
